


Sameen Shaw - Batwoman (Fanvid - Trailer)

by T_Ninja



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gotham, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Ninja/pseuds/T_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading Cape and Cowl by araxes the other day, I couldn't get the thought of Shaw as Batwoman out of my head. So instead of writing the next chapter of Crazy in Love, I spent hours making this fanvid. Now that it's out there, I can get back to writing.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sameen Shaw - Batwoman (Fanvid - Trailer)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to araxes (of course) for spurring this fantasy. I'm such trash for this.


End file.
